Culun
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Tidak semua orang culun itu di benci atau di bully oleh orang. Disaat mereka membuka identitas aslinya, semua orang akan tercengan dengan apa yang mereka lihat. RnR Please?/ NaruSaku ever/ Warn: Inside/ Special for Nona Fergie Kennedy (padahal tidak merequest apapun) :3.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever **

**Warn: Typo, AU, OOC, Lime, Etc**

**Rate: M for Lime**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Culun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

Pernah di bully? Pastinya pernah. Tapi, kalau di bully akibat dari penampilannya? Itu juga sudah pernah. Pembullyan serta di bully memang tidak lepas dari orang yang lemah. Orang yang membully pasti menganggap yang di bully itu lemah, entah itu siapa dan apa.

Pembullyan itu terjadi pada Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang siswa 'culun' yang ada di Konoha High School. Ya seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang yang berada di sekolah tersebut sekarang. Mereka membully Naruto 'lagi'.

"Oi, cepat kerjakan ini! Atau akan aku ambil semua makan siangmu!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak klimis. "Jashin-_sama_ tidak akan mengampunimu!"

"I-iya…" balas Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ta-tapi, jangan kau ambil bekalku." Lanjutnya dengan suara kecil. Pemuda pirang tersebut memakai kacamata botol dengan seragam rapi serta rambutnya yang berwarna pirang cerah di sisir rapi.

"Cepat! Dasar lelet!" umpat Hidan.

Naruto kembali mempercepat lajunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan temannya yang satu ini. Setidaknya makan siangnya tidak di ambil oleh berandalan itu. Naruto sendiri memang selalu diam saat di bully, entah karena apa.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas milik Hidan. Naruto pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli minuman. Sama seperti saat ia di kelas, di koridor saja ia di bully habis-habisan oleh beberapa preman sekolah.

**Bugh!**

"Oi culun! Kalau jalan liat pakai mata dong!" seru seorang pemuda dengan tindik di wajahnya.

Naruto langsung menunduk saat melihat preman tersebut, "Ma-maafkan aku, Pein. Aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Naruto dengan nada suara seakan dia takut.

"Hn! Dasar culun!" Pein kemudian menendan Naruto tepat di kakinya dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

**Bugh!**

Pein kembali melayangkan pukulannya terhadap Naruto, lalu pergi dengan seringainya, "Orang culun harus di bully!" serunya sambil tertawa jahat.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya,_'Resiko menjadi orang culun_,' batin Naruto miris.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan gadis itu? Gadis paling popular di Konoha High School. Gadis yang di puja oleh semua Fansboy termasuk para preman yang membully Naruto. Gadis yang sangat cerdas.

Banyak murid yang menembak Sakura, namun gadis itu menolak mereka dengan halus. Namanya juga murid cerdas, dia kan selalu mementingkan pelajarannya.

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis Blonde pucat berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Ino? Kenapa?" gadis berambut merah muda tersebut heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Ino mengatur nafasnya, "Si culun itu kembali di bully."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Masalah itu lagi? Aku capek mendengarnya darimu, Ino. Lagipula aku tidak peduli kalau dia mati ataupun masuk rumah sakit."

Ino memukul bahu Sakura pelan, serta sedikit tertawa kecil, "Kau kejam Sakura. Lebih kejam dari nenek sihir." Ejek Ino.

"Kau memuji atau mengejek?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya, ia masih berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

**Bugh!**

Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda dengan kacamata botolnya, pemuda tersebut membawa beberapa buku yang di dekapnya. Sakura sendiri sedikit tertegun melihat pemuda itu.

"Hey culun! Kalau lihat pakai mata dong, kau taruh di mana matamu itu?" Bentak Ino kepada Naruto.

Naruto menunduk kembali, "Ma-maafkan aku, Ya-yamanaka-_san_. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Cepat pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah menyedihkanmu itu lagi!"

Dan saat itu juga Naruto pergi menjauhi Ino dan Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun yang ia keluarkan.

"Kau tidak apa Sakura?" gadis musim semi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Huh. Dasar cowok culun, seenaknya saja menabrakmu. Ayo pergi!"

Sakura dan Ino kembali berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang akan di pelajari oleh Sakura nantinya.

'_Kacau deh.'_

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah selesai, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Kelas 3-1, sebuah kelas yang berisi murid pintar. Naruto memang termasuk dari beberapa murid tercerdas di sekolah itu masih kalah dengan Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, serta sang primadona sekolah Sakura Haruno.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Haruno, Naruto dari pertama masuk sekolah menyukai sang gadis musim semi tersebut. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan itu, namun dari banyaknya penolakan dari Sakura. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura hanya ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tampan, pintar serta setia. Tidak seperti preman sekolah yang hanya ingin enaknya saja.

Pernah juga ia mendengar bahwa Sakura adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolah saat ini, Tsunade Senju. Terkejut sih iya, tapi Naruto hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sedang asyiknya berjalan, Naruto mulai di jahili oleh beberapa murid yang tidak menyukainya. Seperti biasa Bully. Entah kenapa image ini tidak lepas dari preman sekolah tersebut.

Apa para guru tidak mengetahuinya? Sebenarnya mereka mengetahuinya namun Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, walau banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya karena di Bully oleh beberapa murid.

Di ruang kelas, sama seperti saat di koridor sekolah. Di ruang kelas Naruto tidak jauh dari kata Bully, ia di bully karena bisa masuk di kelas unggulan tersebut. Entah siapa saja yang membullynya. Tapi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak pernah membully Naruto, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, serta Sasuke.

Sasuke? Pangeran sekolah ini? Dia hanya segelintir orang yang mengenal Naruto luar dalam—bukan dalam artian sesama jenis.

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku pelajarannya halaman 134 kita latiha soal—Yamanaka-_san_, tidak bisakah kau untuk diam?" tergur Kakashi kepada Ino.

Ino sendiri menghentikan kejahilannya terhadap Naruto di kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis pirang tersebut ingin sekali menempelkan permen karetnya di rambut Naruto. "Ha'I Kakashi-_sensei_…" ujar gadis itu lemah, "Sakura kenapa kau tidak menjahilinya? Biasanya kan kau menjahilinya. Atau kau sudah berpaling dari pangeran tampanmu itu?" goda Ino.

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi, Ino. Dan jangan memasukan nama Sasuke lagi."

"Huh? Dulu kau adalah Fans beratnya sekarang kau hanya temannya saja," ujar Ino sedikit mengejek Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum samar, _'Lebih baik aku berteman saja dengan Sasuke, daripada di cuekin oleh dia.'_ Batin Sakura tersenyum samar, "Itu dulu Ino. bukan sekarang. Lagipula aku ada pekerjaan OSIS, aku tidak mau konsentrasiku hilang karena masalah tersebut."

"Ya, ya aku mengerti nona."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, pertanda semua siswa-siswi di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun Naruto masih di dalam kelasnya merapikan buku-buku, ia selalu pulang terakhir untuk menghindari beberapa preman sekolah yang ingin sekali membullynya saat pulang.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan di koridor sekolah, dia melewati ruang OSIS dan melihat Sakura masih berkutat dengan Dokumennya, _'Tumben?'_ batin Naruto sedikit tersenyum kecil, tumben sekali Sakura ada di ruangan tersebut. Biasanya dia langsung pulang sambil membawa beberapa dokumen OSIS.

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, "Haruno-_san_? Tumben kau ada di sini? Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto ramah serta mendekati meja Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sedikit melirik Naruto dengan pandangan sinis, "Mengapa kau kemari? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain kemari?" tanya balik Sakura dengan ketus.

Senyuman Naruto semakin mengembang. Pemuda itu semakin mendekati Sakura, wajah Tan-nya mendekati telinga Sakura, sesekali menciumi telinga tersebut. "Wow, kau wangi sekali, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura sedikit berdecak kesal akan kelakuan Naruto, "Ck, bisakah kau tidak menciumi telingaku? Ini namanya pelecehan." Ujar Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto menyeringai kembali, kemudian dengan cepat ia mendorong Sakura ke dinding ruangan tersebut, membuat gadis itu meringis karena punggungnya terbentur tembok.

"Ugh! Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah nanti!" ancam Sakura sedikit meringis.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura sedikit berbisik, "Lakukanlah, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu." Bisik Naruto menantang. Kemudian ia meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu merinding seketika.

"Ssshh….Le-lepaskan…" desahan Sakura mulai keluar dari bibir Peachnya, kedua tangannya mulai mendorong badan Naruto yang lebih besar darinya. "Lepaskan… _Baka!_"

Naruto semakin menyeringai, kemudian membungkam bibir Sakura yang mengeluarkan berbagai macam ancaman, pemuda itu menggesekkan organ intimnya di selakangan gadis musim semi tersebut. Tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus paha putih nan mulus gadis musim semi itu.

Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sakura, "Puaahh… Akan aku laporkan kau kepada Kepala sekolah!" Sakura lagi-lagi mengancam Naruto.

Alis Naruto terangkat sedikit, kemudian tertawa. "Apa kau berani melaporkanku?" tanya Naruto menantang, kemudian ia membuka kacamatanya meletakkannya di atas meja Osis, rambutnya yang rapi ia acak. Kemeja putih serta blazer yang ia pakai di buka menampilkan kaos dalam yang dipakainya. Sakura terpana melihat Naruto begitu tampan di depannya, bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda tampan berada tepat di depannya, "Kau mau melaporkan **Suami**-mu ini ke kepala sekolah? Yang ada _Baa-chan_ tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ini."

"Kali aja kau akan di hukum oleh _Baa-san. _Aku harap sih kau di hukum olehnya."

"**Istri**__macam apa kau ini? Melaporkan suaminya sendiri kepada neneknya yang memimpin sekolah ini?" ejek Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? Suami macam apa yang sudah berumur 19 tahun tapi masih berada di sekolah ini?" balas Sakura mengejek Naruto.

"Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak mau wanitaku jatuh ke tangan orang lain, hm?" Naruto menyeringai kemenangan. Ia menang dalam adu debat dengan Sakura, "Dan akan aku hamili kau sebelum lulus sekolah."

"Kau mau aku di depak? Dasar gila."

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku ingin menikmati masa-masa seperti sekarang denganmu, Sakura-_chan_. masih 18 tahun tapi sudah menggoda, Nona." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang merasakan bahwa bagian bawahnya di elus oleh Sakura.

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Bagaimana?"

Naruto meringis karena Sakura meremas lembut organ intimnya, "Ugh! Kau nakal, sayang." Bisik Naruto, tangannya menggerayangi payudara Sakura yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. "Bramu dimana? Atau kau mau menggodaku?"

"Sssshh… ketinggalan di rumah, sayang." Desah Sakura yang mulai terangsang.

"Hoo… nakal sekali, nona. Menggoda dengan cara seperti itu sangat nakal, mungkin kau akan aku hukum di rumah."

Sakura menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, "Oke, kau akan mendapatkannya di rumah, Namikaze Naruto." Bisik Sakura menggoda Naruto.

"Kau baru membuka Rahasiaku dan _Baa-chan_, Nona Namikaze."

Saat itu juga Naruto menerkam bibir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, seorang pemuda tampan memasuki lapangan, pemuda tersebut berperawakan tinggi, rambut pirang acak-acakan, kemejanya ia buka menampilkan kaos dalamnya, serta Jasnya ia sampirkan di belakang punggungnya.

"Wahh… dia tampan sekali."

"Iya kau benar, apa dia murid baru disini?"

"Mungkin saja, ah aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya."

"Aku juga."

Sementara itu di ruang kelas 3-1, Sakura sedang mencatat. "Sakura, kau tahu kalau ada seorang siswa tampan di sekolah kita? Dia datang ke sekolah ini loh." Sakura hanya meringis mendengar perkataan Ino, "Dia tampan melebihi Sasuke-_kun_. Mau apa tidak ya dia jadi pacarku?"

**Srakk**

Pemuda yang dibicarakan oleh Ino tersebut masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku yang biasa di pakai Naruto. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku lalu mengambil barang-barangnya. Kacamata botol, minyak rambut serta sebuah sisir.

Seisi kelas itu terbelalak karena barang yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut adalah barang milik Naruto Uzumaki—siswa terculun di sekolah itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sakura-_chan_, nanti sepulang sekolah kau ikut aku untuk membeli makanan persediaan makanan di apartemen." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuka aib kita, _Baka!_" balas Sakura sambil melemparkan buku tebal ke wajah Naruto, namun masih bisa di hindari tapi buku itu terkena kepala Sasuke yang sedang asyik berduaan dengan Hinata. Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian melemparkan buku itu kembali ke Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti."

Wajah gadis musim semi tersebut menjadi pucat pasi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya, Ino.

"Maaf Yamanaka-_san. _Sakura-_chan_ ada janji denganku di perpustakaan nanti, ya kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup, "Jadi, aku akan meminjam Sakura Namikaze."

Mereka semua kembali terbelalak atas pernyataan Naruto. Namikaze? Keluarga pemilik dari Sekolah ini? Bagaimana bisa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, saya mau tidur dulu #Zzzzzz…..**

**Mungkin ada kesamaan? Kalau ada ya tolong di maafin ^^a **

**Special for Nona Fergie Kennedy . **

_**Oke Shinn Out, Ciao!**_


End file.
